c'est une longue histoire
by Yamicube
Summary: et si Toru n'existait pas, et si Shigure partait en voyage en laissant Yuki et Kyo seul, durant un mois, lorsqu'ils n'ont pas école... et si... yuki/kyo Yaoi EN TRAVAUX LOL je suis en train de refaire les chapitres déjà puliés
1. in the rain

**C'est une longue histoire**

* * *

kikou, je suis Mind, je refais cette fic, depuis le début après l'avoir un peu laissée à l'abndon, déso, déso... ^^

j'espère que ça va vous plaire

toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues !!!

* * *

Chapitre premier: In the rain.

On ne sait par quel coup de chance inouï, Ayamé a décidé, le week-end passé de partir durant un mois en France. De ce fait, il emmène avec lui, Hatori et Shiguré, nous laissant seul, moi et Yuki.

Si Yuki décide encore de cuisiner ce soir, ce sera un massacre, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je commande quelque chose si je veux que cela soit mangeable... Cependant il pleut, je n'arrive même pas à sortir de mon lit...

Et voilà qu'une odeur de brulé parvient à mes narines.

Apparemment, il est trop tard...

Peu de temps après j'entends la sonnerie de la porte d'entrer, j'entends de loin, mais de très loin, la voix de Yuki qui m'appelle...

« Quoi?! Il veut que je me lève?! »

Je sens une force inconnue me soulever et me tirer hors de la chaleur de mes draps, c'est alors que je retourne peu à peu à la réalité pour me retrouver assis à table, en caleçon, précisons-le, devant des pizzas fumantes.

Je précise que je viens de me rendre compte que la force inconnue était en fait, tout simplement, **Roulement de tambouR **: YUKI !! Et je suis un peu gêné à l'idée qu'il m'ait trimbalé de quelque façon que ce soit dans toute la maison.

* * *

J'entends Yuki me dire de manger.

Je parviens à articuler: « Pas faim! »

Et là, il me répond, car, je crois que je l'ai vexé : « J'ai fais l'effort de commander des pizzas alors TU LES MANGES !!! » tout en tapant du point sur la table.

Je n'aime pas la violence, surtout venant de lui, et surtout les jours de pluie...

Je lui ai envoyé un coup dans la tête.

Enfin, d'après moi, il l'avait mérité...

A-t-on idée de crier aussi fort?! Non, mais j'vous jure...

Surpris, il fallait bien qu'il le soit un peu, j'étais à tout de même à moitié endormi, il évita mon coup de justesse.

Quoi?! Vous pensiez qu'il l'avait eu en pleine poire?! Eh bien moi aussi, figurez vous!!

Et ce n'est pas le cas!

* * *

Malheureusement pour moi, ici je dois, ou je peux, enfin soit, je ravale ma fierté et je vous dis que Yuki est beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Que ce soit en expérience ou en vitesse, ou même en force, il me bat à plat de couture...

Et ça m'énerve !!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve !!!!

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui revient à la charge, je suis tellement énervé que je n'évite même pas le coup, je le prend de plein fouet, il ne s'attendait pas à ça...

Sous la puissance du coup, je traverse le mur et me retrouve sur la balustrade, sous la pluie...

Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas me jeter par la fenêtre car je l'ai directement aperçu courir vers moi.

Le sol en bois mouillé était horriblement glissant, je ne sait plus si ma tête avait heurté quelque chose mais je sais que la pluie me donnait du fil à retordre...

Comme un imbécile qui glisse sur une peau de banane, je tombais par dessus la balustrade.

Ma chute fut de courte durée... Non pas que la distance fut tellement courte, quoiqu'elle ne soit pas bien longue, je ne m'y casserais pas trois pattes! Mais parce que mon chère cousin, surement pris de remords, m'avait rattrapé de justesse.

Mon soulagement fut de courte durée, lorsque je me vit recommencer ma chute et voyant, dans ses mains... Mon bracelet...

* * *

_Merde..._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est une longue histoire**

* * *

le chapitre 2, j'essaierai d'aller vite pour le 3, mais ne compter pas trop la dessus non plus ... deso deso ^^

* * *

chapitre 2: Don't let me cry.

« Oh, non!! Mon bracelet!! »

Lorsque Yuki essaya de me rattraper il a gardé mon bracelet en main...

En somme, si cela avait été un bracelet normal, cela n'aurait rien changé, mais là... sous la pluie...

J'atteins le sol... Sans me faire mal, se n'est plus un soucis, je suis déjà en train de me transformer... Je deviens cette abomination, cette horreur putride... cette chose dont tout le monde a peur et j'ai mal...

Terriblement mal... Que ce soit par la transformation, ou bien mal, de savoir que Yuki me rejettera surement deux fois plus qu'avant...

C'était déjà pas la gloire avec lui avant qu'il ne voit comme cela, alors maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera?

Je vis le visage de Yuki passer par toutes les émotions et par toutes les couleurs...

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer...

je l'ai vu avoir peur puis être affreusement dégouter, ensuite, je suis sur que j'ai vu de la tristesse... avant qu'il ne se mette à vomir...

Là, je sentis mon coeur se briser, je savais mon odeur d'une répugnance sans fin...

Mais tout de même...

* * *

Faites que la pluie s'arrête ! Pourquoi ne s'arrête-elle pas? Je voudrais que tout s'arrête...

Mais il était trop tard…

Je relevais la tête pour voir la figure dégoutée de mon cousin…

J'osais encore me dire que ce n'étais pas pour moi, mais pour ses récentes crises de vomissement qu'il affichait cet air...

Mes ses yeux me regardaient à présent avec une colère immense qui me transpersait l'âme...

Soudain, la tristesse et la colère s'emparèrent de moi, mais n'osant parler, de peur que ma voix le fasse encore plus frémir, je m'encourra vers la forêt en me répétant comme une prière : « Faites qu'il ne me suive pas! »

Puis sentant les larmes couler, peut-être mordu par le remord, après avoir remarqué, qu'en fait, c'était principalement de sa faute.

Je me mis à crier : « Ne me laisse pas pleurer!! »

Je continuais à courir, ne sachant pas où j'allais tout en me traitant d'idiot... Je voulais que ça se finisse, je voulais tout oublier, je voulais mourir, ne plus voir personne...

De toutes façons, quoiqu'il advienne, je serai enfermé tôt ou tard.

Si je ne meurs pas avant, c'est un choix qui me conviens...

Je me rendis compte, en ralentissant, à force de courir, j'étais fatigué, que la pluie commençait à diminuée... Le ciel était assez beau pour un jour de pluie, j'aurais aimé le contempler... depuis l' INTERIEUR, au SEC!!!

Un arc-en-ciel commençait tout juste à se former...

* * *

alors??

review??


End file.
